fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Eva and Cece's Chop Suey
|image= |caption= |format= Animated |creator= Manta-bee |written= |directors= |episodes= 13 |runtime= |rating= TV-PG |network= WebNetwork |starring= |first= February 26, 2011 |last=}} is about an anthropomorphic guinea pig and and her best cat friend and their adventures. It was written and created by Manta-bee. Characters *'Evangeline "Eva" Guinea Pig -' In the first few episodes, she was portrayed as a nice girl who was pulled into things easily. As of the recent season, she has been shown to behave in a neurotic, unreasonable way, with bouts of vengefulness and pride. Her relationship with Ellie has been strained after "Cheer Up, Ellie", but seems to have become more stable. *'Cecelia "Cece" Cat - '''Usually the more reasonable of the two, as she usually does her best to keep Eva out of trouble, though unsuccessfully. Especially if Knuckles the Echidna appeared as a guest character in an episode. Additional *'Eleanor "Ellie" Guinea Pig''' - Eva's older sister. In her first appearance, was a friendly and energetic character, who seemed to get along well with Eva. After "Cheer Up, Ellie", while retaining her friendliness and energy, seems like she keeps herself sane and grounded by exerting control over things, to the dismay of her younger sister Eva, though Eva refuses to be pushed around by her in later episodes. *'Olivia Cat' - Seems to be close to Ellie. Disappears along the later episodes, as her use is limited to crowd shots, and then never seen again at all. It is revealed after Ellie and Alex's breakup, she has run away from home. *'Ricky Cat' - A hyper and mischievous pre-teen cat boy. He develops a friendship with Finley later on. *'Cyrus "Cy" '- A grey cat man. He's usually calm and peaceful. *'Sonny' - A big orange cat. It is confirmed he will not appear in season 3. It is revealed by Poppy that he died. *'Rocco' - He is a dog and along with Benji, will have his own spinoff after the show ends. *'Benji' - A black and white cat who lives with Rocco, and will get a spin off with Rocco after the show ends. *'Tim Guinea Pig' - Eva, Ellie and Miki's younger brother. He is tall and thin for a Guinea pig. He doesn't make many appearances. *'Alex Ferret' - In "Cheer Up, Ellie", Ellie and he break up and Ellie tries to recover from it. After this episode, he is no longer used in the show. *'Miki Crock' - Eva, Tim and Ellie's older half-sister, who marries Vincente Panda. *'Finley' - An orange kitten who appears in season 3. *'Fred the Red Panda' *'Poppy' - A brown, elderly tabby who passed away before the series began. She appeared as a ghost in "Bye Bye Guinea Pig". Guest Characters List of Guest Characters on Eva and Cece's Chop Suey Continuity Some episodes show that Eva and Cece have certain jobs, but for at least one episode. Others show that they live in a condominium, and others that they live in a tree house. Episodes Cast *Nancy Cartwright - Eva (first episode only) *Kathleen Stump - Eva, Ellie, Ricky (season 1), additional *Nika Futterman - Cece Cat *John Viener - Cloud, additional *Brecken Meyer- Ricky, additional *Pamela Segal Adlon - Finley Category:Cartoons Category:Slight Draft Productions